


Il dolore dell'immortale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Disney magic [7]
Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il Conte Mickey Drakul ama d'un amore intenso la sua Mina, una mortale, ma il suo cuore di vampiro è destinato a un terribile dolore."Questa storia partecipa al Calendario dell’Avvento (Ripopoliamo i Fandom!) indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.”9 dicembre. NONA CASELLA. (9 dicembre)- Obbligo: Scrivi una storia malinconica, ambientata nel periodo natalizio. Senza lieto fine.





	Il dolore dell'immortale

Il dolore dell’immortale

 

“Un altro anno è passato. Già il paese si tinge dei colori della festa, brulica di canti e melodie.

Questo così mal si abbina ai miei sentimenti” disse Mickey. Era affacciato alla finestra, la luce lunare illuminava la sua pelle lattea, mentre la sua ombra si allungava ai suoi piedi. I fiocchi di neve gli vorticavano intorno alle ampie orecchie e s’infiltravano tra i suoi vestiti nobiliari, il vento gli faceva ondeggiare il pesante mantello rosso sulle spalle.

I suoi occhi erano intenti a fissare un alto albero di Natale che troneggiava le casupole del paesello, le sue iridi vermiglie scorgevano le figure dei popolani affaccendati.

Un fiocco di neve cadde nel liquido vermiglio che colmava il suo calice e sospirò pesantemente. Lo adagiò sul davanzale di pietra, udì dei passi e si voltò, rientrando nella camera da letto.

“Mia adorata, perché vi siete alzata dal letto?” chiese il Conte.

“Permettetemi di passare con voi queste festività, mio adorato. Mi ricordano il giorno in cui siamo incontrati” disse Mina.

< Il giorno in cui mi avete raccolta con voi quando persino mio padre mi aveva abbandonato > pensò. “Nella mia dimora si sono viste sempre e solo creature della notte, come lupi e pipistrelli. Eppure il giorno in cui ti ho salvato, lì incoscienze nel manto nevoso esattamente un anno fa, una colomba candida aveva osato giungere fino a qui” disse Drakul. Le mise una ciocca dei lunghi capelli mori ondulati dietro una delle due ampie orecchie.

“Mia cara Mina, mia adorata. Non ho mai creduto nei presagi, ma quello era un presagio. Siamo destinati a stare insieme e questo tuo fisico delicato, questa malattia che ti corrode dall’interno, ti allontana sempre più da me” sussurrò.

Mina arrossì, la punta del suo nasino nero tremò.

“Non avrei potuto desiderare diverso salvatore. Il mio cuore vi appartiene” sussurrò.

“La malattia che vi consuma vi condurrà via da me ed io rimarrò a soffrire per tutta l’eternità. Mai come ora la mia maledizione mi è parsa una terribile beffa del destino. Niente potrà colmare il mio dolore” gemette il Conte. Una lacrima di sangue gli rigò il viso.

“Non posso consolarvi, mio adorato, ma permettetemi di lenire in parte le vostre sofferenze finché sarò ancora in vita” disse Mina. Posò un bacio sulla gota del vampiro, rigata dalle lacrime di sangue.

Gli occhi color rubino di Mickey erano liquidi.

“Non vi sarà gioia in questo Natale, ma consoliamoci insieme, mia adorata” gemette il Conte Drakul.


End file.
